Buffs
Only 1 buff or debuff can be active per category on a single hero, the most powerful one will overwrite any weaker ones. If the values on the buffs are equal, the one with the greater duration will overwrite any previous ones. * Passives come in 2 types, ones that are active as long as the owner is alive and ones that are turn based. * Buffs also have 2 further classifications. Ones that are turn based and those that have an effect for a number of times or hits. Turn based buffs can stack with those that have an effect for a number of times or hits. Times based cannot stack with hit based buffs. ** A. Lina's skill "Warm Echo" stacks with Eileene's passive "Fodina's Rage". ** A. Lina's skill "Warm Echo" will increase damage but not increase A. Jupy's attack if she has already used her A. Skill "Turbulent Serenity". * *Only Listing Hero units 4☆+. * *Massively > 60% > Greatly > 30% > Normally * An "A." before the hero's name means it is the hero's awakened form. This is because sometimes some skills change or disappear when the hero is awakened. * It is worth noting that accessories are also a kind of active buff while the hero is alive. Therefore, if the hero has a skill with a greater value than the accessory provides, the accessory's stat will be overwritten. ** Equipping Rachel with a Counter Rate Accessory will not increase her counter rate more than usual as her passive already increases Counter Rate. On the other hand, Jewels stack with any buff just fine and will not be overwritten. ** A Jewel with lifesteal can stack with an Accessory with lifesteal Buffs「Icon above team」 * All Block * Agile The Agility effect is applied when attacked multiple times, the hero receives damage 1 time and the rest will miss. * Block Rate * Counter Rate * Critical Rate * Defense * Lethal Rate * Amplify Attack Amplify attack increases attack a certain # of times & stacks with regular attack increase buffs * Magic Attack Increase * Magic Damage Received * Physical Attack Increase * Physical Damage Reduction * Total Damage Increase Damage Reduction from Blocking * Debuff Resist Rate Increase * A. Gauge Increase * Enemy A.Gauge Decrease * Total Damage Reduction Void Shield There are two types of void shields: Those that decrease per hit and those that decrease per times attacked. * Ruri's skill "Close-range Blast" will reduce hit-shields by 5 and "times" shields by 2. The number of hits a skill has is not in the description. Void Shields prevent damage from all sources except status effects like Burn, Poison '''and '''Bleed. '''If the enemy is not immune to these debuffs, it is a good idea to lower their health with them as they do % health damage. Reflection damage is negated with void shields. However, when interacting with a skill, the number of times the void shield is reduced is dependent on the skill used. * Rank 6 Lu Bu has a void shield lasting 7 times. If he uses the skill "Cosmic Dimension Slash" which damages 4 enemies 3 times and the enemy has a damage reflection skill, his void shield will reduce by 3 times as well. Take note that this reduction comes from every hero with damage reflection hit. Therefore, if he hits 3 enemies 3 times he will lose his void shield and take damage twice. * '''Accuracy Increase Accuracy Rate decreases Evasion Rate Debuffs「Icon above enemies」 Nullify Block Block Rate Counter Rate Critical Rate Damage Inflicted Damage Received Defense Magic Attack Physical Attack __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Seven Knights Guide Category:How to